


kissing competition

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: i just found this, i reckon i wrote it a couple weeks ago and forgot.  ah, well, i'm sure i was writing a better ending but forget that.  a kissing competition and a recoupling.  change around some canon events.  smut.





	kissing competition

You’re lounging lazily in the sun when across the lawn, you hear a text ring out.

“Guys!” You hear Hope yell out. “I got a text!” 

You pull yourself off the lounger with a huff and dart across the lawn to her, feigning excitement. 

“There’s going to be a kissing challenge in an hour...and I’m hosting it!?” Hope’s eyes widen, she looks excited but you catch resentment in her eyes. Right, you think, she’s going to have to watch Noah kiss a bunch of us. 

“You boys better brush your teeth!” You echo Lottie, and she smirks at you, nodding her approval. Your eyes flick over to Bobby, and he smiles shyly. You realize he’s had his eyes on you this whole time, and you blush. 

“Let’s go get ready, then!” Marisol exclaims, and the crowd disperses. The dressing room is in an uproar as the girls change into their hottest bikinis. You just sit in front of your mirror and stare at your reflection. Chelsea sits next to you, wrapping her arms around you. She’s really come through and shown you how much of a friend she is, and you don’t know what you’d do without her. 

“You alright, MC?” She asks, cocking her head. 

“I think so, it’s just a lot, you know?” You smile weakly. The thought of having to kiss all (at least, you assume) the boys is a bit much. And being blindfolded, and not knowing who it was? 

“It’s going to be great!” She leans in, her voice a conspiratorial whisper. “And you’ll get to kiss Bobby!” she holds back a squeal, and eyes you carefully. 

“You’re right,” you say, nodding. “This could be really fun, I just need to let myself enjoy it. Things aren’t going anywhere with Elijah, anyway,” you wink at her, and she puts her hands to her face in fake shock as she leaves you to your makeup. 

You don’t take long to get ready, and you head out to the lounge to wait. You hear ‘Psssst!’ from the kitchen, and see Bobby craning his head around the door. He waves you over, eyes wide. 

“Hey,” he breathes as you rush over, and you just smile and wait. “So, I’m actually really nervous about this challenge,” He says, frowning. You quickly check to make sure no one’s followed you out yet before cupping his cheek and leaning in closer. 

“You’ve got no reason to be, you’ll do just--” 

“No, that’s not what I mean,” he says, biting his lip. “I know you’ve said you’re not the jealous type but...I’ve got to go and kiss all the girls?” He locks eyes with you, and you return his gaze with a steady, trusting one. “I just wanted to clear something up with you before then. I…” 

“Bobby, I know you’d rather just kiss me 6 or 7 different times instead, but what if you can win the challenge? I bet whoever does will get to go first in the recoupling.” 

“MC, that doesn’t matter to me, I’ve made sure--” He shakes his head. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

“Bobby, I’ve got to kiss the other boys, too.” You sigh. “Even if I wasn’t okay with it, what does it really matter? My heart is with you.” You clap your hands over your mouth, eyes wide. That felt like a huge statement, but Bobby was grinning. 

“Mine’s right here.” He points at his chest, winking. You shoot him a look, and he points at your chest. “But in spirit, it’s right here. Keep it safe for me, will you?” 

You’re blushing so furiously you feel like you’re running a fever, and he kisses you then, and it feels like stars bursting behind your eyelids. You draw away reluctantly, hearing a clamoring from the dressing room. The others are on their way. 

“I’ve got to go,” you whisper, and he catches your hand and squeezes it before you slip away. 

The next thing you know, you’re standing in a line with the other girls, clad with headphones and a blindfold. There’s a feeling of electricity in the air, but maybe you’re just nervous. You hear Hope through your headphones. 

“Alright, girls, it’s time for the first boy! He’ll start with Marisol and end with MC!” 

Of course I’m last, you think. The headphones aren’t noise cancelling, so you can hear the faint sound of lips on lips as he draws nearer, whoever it is. 

After what feels like an eternity, he gets to you. He takes your face in one hand and hesitates before bringing his lips to yours. He’s gentle, cautious, and you know immediately this isn’t Bobby. You feel his face, his hair, and you guess that it’s Noah. 

“Alright, girls, that was my Noah!” You hear Hope call out as Noah finally draws away. “What do you think?” 

Everyone gives between a 7-8, and you’re right there with them. 7, because you’re nice enough, but he wasn’t Bobby. 

The next one is Gary, you can tell because of the beard and his hair. Graham is also obvious, and you’re starting to get impatient. Elijah is smooth, he dips you briefly, and Rahim is gentle, shy, but there’s passion behind it. He earns an 8.5 from you. 

By process of elimination, you know exactly who’s next, and your body tenses in anticipation. ‘It’s just a challenge,’ you remind yourself. ‘Saving the best for last.’ 

You hear a small gasp come from Lottie, a surprised whimper from Marisol, and a loud gasp from Chelsea. He must be bringing his A game, you think, proudly. You hear Hope say ‘Whoever this one ends up with is a lucky girl!’ 

Finally, he stops before you. You will yourself not to reach out, to let him touch you, first, as if to punish him for kissing other girls in a challenge neither of you could really opt out of. He cups your face, gently, almost shy, and your heart stops. Involuntarily, you lean toward him, and he expertly loops his arm around your waist as he kisses you. Your hands go to his face, holding him there, as if you’ll never let him go. 

He deepens the kiss, and your hands drop as you coil your arms around his neck. Your legs wrap around his waist before you even realize what’s happening. He doesn’t stop kissing you until you hear ‘Alright, that’s enough!’ from Hope. You pull away reluctantly, dropping your feet to the ground as you wait for the scores. All above 9, but no tens until they get to you. 

“Without a doubt, ten out of ten.” You say with pride, lifting your blindfold then to see Bobby beaming at you. His phone chimes out. 

“As winner of the kissing contest, I get to choose first in the recoupling tonight!” He exclaimed, pumping his fist in victory. “I just want to thank MC for--” 

“I’ve got a text, too!” Hope exclaims, and everyone turns to her. “The recoupling will take place in one hour, please get ready!” 

You’re bursting at the seams with joy, and as much as you want to run to Bobby, you can’t just yet. Instead, you grin at each other from across the lawn, the promise of a reunion brightening your spirits. 

The hour passes by in a blur, Chelsea hugs you, Lottie tells you she saw it in her tea leaves, Marisol pinches your cheek and calls you cute. Even Hope tells you she’s happy for you, but you suspect it’s only because you’re not after her man. 

You tweak your makeup in the mirror, smiling at your reflection. You look good, and you can’t wait for this recoupling. The room is abuzz with excitement, everything seems to be looking up for everyone. 

“So!” Chelsea appears at your elbow once she’s finished her look. “How are you feeling about the recoupling?” There’s a titter of giggles as the others turn to you. You roll your eyes. 

“You know, I’m actually a little nervous.” 

“Girl!” Chelsea exclaims. “He’s going first, and there’s no way he’s not picking you.” 

“I hope you’re right!” You reply, grinning. Someone’s phone buzzes, and you hear ‘It’s time.’ 

You all walk to the firepit and stand before the boys, hand in hand. Patiently, or impatiently, in your case, you wait for a phone to buzz. 

At last, Bobby’s phone dings, and he jumps to his feet, looking more confident than you’ve seen him before. He moves to stand in front of you, grinning from ear to ear. You feel any nerves about this recoupling melt away. 

“When I came here, I hoped I’d find love, but I didn’t expect it. I’ve always had a hard time seeing a girl as more than a friend,” he pauses, staring into your eyes. “I’ve found someone who is not only an amazing friend, but she’s beautiful and sweet, like the perfect cupcake. I’m so excited to reunite with her and see where that spark takes us.” 

He’s beside himself with joy as he takes your hands in his. “The girl I want to couple with is MC!” 

The firepit erupts with cheers as you pull him to you, kissing him deeply. You’re both breathless when you pull away, and his eyes are wide as he takes you in. You take his hand, squeezing for dear life as you sit back down at the firepit. You can’t even pay attention to the rest of the recoupling, all you find yourself doing is staring at him. He notices, and leans down to whisper to you. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he teases, and you snap your teeth at him. His eyes widen, but he’s grinning. 

“I’m sorry, I just can’t believe this is real!” You whisper, and he drops your hand to throw his arm around you, pulling you closer. 

“Me neither, but here we are, MC!” He squeezes your shoulders and kisses your head. You try to turn your focus to the recoupling, but all you can think about is getting him alone later. You notice that he can’t stop stealing glances at you, either. 

Bobby’s phone dings once the recoupling ends, and he looks down at it and grins. “I can take you to the hideway if you want,” he grins at you, and you tug at his hand. 

“Well, what are you waiting for?” You both run off to another eruption of cheers. Your heart is pounding as you run across the lawn, hand in hand, all the way up to the hideaway, free from any drama the recoupling may have caused. Thank goodness, you think. 

Once the door is shut behind you, you waste no time. You practically throw Bobby onto the bed, pressing yourself against him. He pulls you with him into the bed, and for the longest time, you just hold each other in perfect silence. All you hear is his steady breathing and his heartbeat. After a while, you lift your head to look at him, only to find he’s been staring at you the whole time. 

He starts, but he’s grinning. “You’re so gorgeous,” he breathes, and you lift yourself up on your elbows, leaning forward to boop his nose with yours. His face flushes bright red, and you move slowly to straddle him. His eyes widen, and you marvel that even now, he’s still surprised that you want him.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Bobby,” you whisper into his mouth, and lean down to kiss him. He relaxes under you as he loses himself in your kiss. When at last you pull away to study him, you notice he’s trembling. “Are you alright?” You ask, and he nods, smiling. 

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am,” he says, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of your face. “And about how devastated I’d be if I have to lose you again.” He’s frowning, and you wrap him up in your arms protectively, pressing your body against his. 

“I’m not going anywhere, I refuse to.” You tell him, and he sighs contentedly. He squeezes you to him tightly, and he seems happy to just breathe in the scent of your hair. After some time, you roll off of him, and the two of you move to face each other. 

“I could just stay here staring at you forever,” he says, and you giggle. “Or we could play slap hands.” 

“Slap hands?” You raise your eyebrow. “Really? Don’t you think--” 

“Hear me out, MC! Strip slap hands.” 

“So every time we lose a round we take an item of clothing off?” You narrow your eyes, realizing you’re only wearing like three items of clothing. “You’re on, but I’m going first!” 

You both sit up in the bed, his hands palm down atop yours, which are palm up. You tickle his palms and he flinches, whipping his hands away. You laugh as he returns his hands to position, and then you strike. You hit him lightly, and he groans in mock agony. 

“What am I losing?” He asks, and you bite your lip. You tug on his shirt. He grins as he pulls it off, and you switch positions. He’s fast, but you’re faster, and it takes him about eight tries before he finally slaps the back of your hands. 

“Oh no!” You put your hands to your face in feigned shock. Bobby’s shy suddenly, blushing deeply. 

“Lose the dress,” he says, with all the confidence he can muster. You oblige, jumping to your feet and pulling it off gracefully, letting it fall to the floor. It happens in slow motion for him, and his jaw drops as you crawl back onto the bed toward him. The game is all but forgotten as he pulls you to him, your lips meeting. He deepens the kiss, and you nibble on his lower lip. 

He reaches behind you and unhooks your bra expertly, and you survey him from half shut eyes. “Where’d you learn to do that?” you tease, and he just grins. 

“I’m good with my hands.” He pulls your bra off, and you feel yourself flushing. 

“Prove it,” you breathe, even though he’s proved it several times already. 

“I’ll do more than that,” he whispers so you can just barely hear him. He kisses you again, winding his fingers through your hair and massaging your scalp. You moan softly against his mouth, it always feels so good when he plays with your hair. His hands trail down your sides, pausing at your underwear. “We don’t have to do this,” he says, but you just kiss him in response. He tugs at the waistband, and the next thing you know, you’re naked. 

“Wait, this isn’t fair!” You protest, and he grins against your mouth as his hand cups the side of your hip. His fingers trail down the outside of your thigh and then the inside as he kisses you to keep you from continuing to protest that he’s still partially clothed. His fingers pause right at the apex of your thighs, sending you into a frenzy. You kiss him passionately, pushing your fingers into his back as your body begs him for gratification. 

He’s still teasing, but wordlessly he finds your clit, rubbing gently. Your hips buck against him, and you gasp softly. He alternates kisses and bites down your neck, your collarbone, and then trails kisses down your stomach. He cups your hips in perfect hands, nipping at your inner thighs before looking up from between your legs. 

There’s a look of pure adoration on his face as you meet his eyes. You bite your lip to keep from making too much noise, but he’s teasing you. He just looks up at you quietly for a long time before moving in to kiss your inner thighs again. You’re trembling all over in anticipation, but trying so hard to be patient. 

“Bobby,” you breathe, voice husky from want. He bites your inner thigh and you gasp softly. Then, finally, his tongue flattens on your clit. He alternates between pressure there and teasing at your entrance with his tongue. Your body writhes beneath him as you whimper out your pleasure. You can hear his name in your voice, but it sounds far away as the only thing you can register is his sweet tongue giving you so much pleasure. 

Suddenly, you’re shuddering with your release, and it feels like it’s too soon, but he keeps going until you’ve devolved into a stuttering mess shoving his head away and rolling away from him. You pant as you recover, and he takes your hand, waiting for you to invite him closer. You pull him to you, and he folds you delicately into his arms. He kisses the top of your head as you come down. 

“Thank you, Bobby,” you whisper, and he shakes his head. 

“You don’t ever have to thank me for that, MC.” He chides you. “I should be thanking you.” 

You smile, rendered speechless. He kisses you lightly, but you draw him into you to deepen the kiss. You’re hungry for more, greedy for his touch, and you just want to revel in this feeling for the rest of your lives, or at the very least, the rest of this night. Your hands explore his body, and gentle fingers running along his sides cause him to giggle. 

“Since when are you ticklish?” You tease, and he winks. 

“Since always,” he says, before rolling you over onto your back. Your eyes widen as he parts your thighs with his knee, letting it rest there while he brings his lips back to yours. Your tongues meet in the middle, and he runs his thumb along your cheek tenderly. You fling your hands down and impatiently fumble with his belt. His kiss becomes distracted as you get past his belt and move on to the button of his pants. He pulls back, and you see now just how flushed he is. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” You tease, and he grins. 

“Yeah, but if I die, just know I’ll die happy.” He helps you by squirming out of his pants and boxers, suddenly shy again once he’s naked. You take his length in your hand as you kiss him, and he melts against you. “You’re…” he sways a little as he takes you in. “The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

“That is such a line!” You retort, but you can’t help the blush that spreads against your cheeks. 

“Yeah, but it’s tru--Whoa my god,” he breathes as you drop down to take him in your mouth mid sentence. He pulls your hair back from your face gently, running his fingers through it. “You don’t have to…” he trails off as you work your magic, his eyes rolling back into his head. 

You just grin as you climb up his body to kiss him again. “Yeah, but I wanted to,” you say. He reaches for a condom, checking your expression. 

“Yes?” 

You nod. “I appreciate you checking in,” you breathe as you pull him toward you. He makes haste with the condom, unable to wait much longer. With a swift move of his hips, he’s inside of you. 

“Holy shit,” you breathe and rake your nails down his back. He shudders in delight. You press your face into his throat, gently taking some of his skin between your teeth. When you bite harder, he moans, and you press your body further against his. The sounds of his pleasure absolutely drive you wild. You think ‘I’m the reason he feels good right now.’ 

“You feel so good, MC,” he’s hiding his eyes shyly as you tilt your head back to kiss him. 

“So do you.” You rock your hips teasingly, but then you push him away. He tilts his head quizzically. “Lay on your back.” You tell him, and he obliges, rolling nimbly off of you. He waits patiently as you straddle him, rocking your hips back and forth just enough so that he gets a taste without being inside of you. He moans softly, biting his lip and gripping your hips. 

“MC,” he breathes, and you just grin down at him. He opens one eye, pouting up at you. You can’t resist, and you reach down to sheath him. His hips buck involuntarily, and you moan, your head lolling back. He takes his turn to rake his nails down your back, and you shiver in pleasure. You never really liked this juxtaposition of pain and pleasure until you met Bobby.

You lean down to kiss him, riding him fiercely for a time, until you both get tired. He motions for you to lie on your side. At this point, you’re both half drunk with passion. He spoons you, and lifts your leg to position himself. You tilt your head to meet his lips as he enters, and your hands ball up into the sheets. 

His hips move in a steady rhythm, and you continue kissing him to muffle your moans. He breaks away to exclaim ‘oh my god,’ into your mouth. His motions slow, and you can feel his body tremble as he holds on to you. For a while, you lay there catching your breath. Then, he moves to take care of the condom. He steadies himself against the bed, and you bat your eyelashes at him. 

“Alright, Bobby?” You tease, and he shoots a mock angry look at you. 

“You did this to me!” He exclaims, and you collapse into laughter. He pulls his boxers on and crawls under the covers, which you’re still on top of. “C’mon, get in here.” He pouts, and you slowly force yourself to move under the covers. He draws you close to him, and you sigh contentedly as you rest your head on his chest. 

“Best reunion ever.” You tell him, and he squeezes your hip affectionately. You feel a faint stirring of desire but you’re too tired to act on it. 

“I’m so glad you’re here with me,” he says, running his fingers through your hair. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He sighs, his other hand absentmindedly rubbing your back. 

“MC, I…” He looks down at you, and you tilt your head up to meet his eyes. He looks vulnerable, almost scared, and you lean up on your elbows to bring your face up to his. “I just...I…” he frowns, chewing on his lower lip nervously. 

“It’s okay.” You stroke his cheek, smiling confidently at him. 

“I really care about you, MC. Like, a lot. More than I thought possible, and I guess I’m just…” he looks away, frowning slightly. “I guess I’m still scared I’ll get hurt.” 

“Bobby, I care about you, too.” You kiss him lightly. “I’m not going anywhere, at least, not if I can help it.” You squeeze his bicep, and your blushes are matching. “I want to see this thing through to the end, and I think…” you pause, biting your lip. “I think we could have a real shot at something outside of the villa.” 

He sits up and pulls you to his chest without a word. His reaction is all the answer you need as he holds you tightly against his body. You can feel his heart thumping in his chest, and you have to catch your breath. Any other moment, you’d say something sassy, but this is too real. He, for a change, needs you to be serious. 

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” he breathes into your hair. Your heart is melting, positively melting, and you relax further into his arms. “I know that whether we win or lose, I’m leaving here with an amazing girl.” He pulls back to kiss your forehead. You beam and then chuck him on the nose. 

“I’m tired, Bobby!” You exaggerate a whine, and he laughs softly. 

“Alright, get your beauty rest...not that you really need it.” He winks and you blush yet again. You roll back onto your side, and he throws an arm around you and pulls you close.


End file.
